A Guardian's past
by DaisyChain16
Summary: Bethany May is a normal teenage girl going to the cinema with friends...who knew she'd wind up getting sent back in time, but also into the Rise of the Guardians world to live Jack Frost's human past life. After 4 months in the past, she returns to an even wilder adventure. (my first story hope you like :D) OC/Jack Frost (brother/sister relationship) (I don't own RoTG only my OC)
1. Chapter 1

Well, that was just AMAZING. I have literally just gone to see the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' with a group of my friends and it was so cool. My dad has always told me I'm like Peter Pan, not wanting to grow up but seeing that movie age seventeen isn't that childish is it? I mean my friends Lydia, Isobel, (there identical twins) Connor and Matt came with me to see it and they loved it too! See dad, I'm not babyish.

Anyways back to business, my name is Bethany May, now I bet you think May is my middle name, nope, it's my surname and I love it. Anyways, I'm seventeen years old and I'm a College student in a small town in England. Oh and trust me, I don't have one of those posh British accents the stereotypes portrait, I have a normal Yorkshire accent. Thank you.

Anyways, we have just come out of the cinema after the screening.

"Wow, I loved that movie. Bunny was so adorable when he was small!" Isobel squealed.

"I know right and I never thought I would fall for a cartoon character. Jack I love you!" Lydia replied.

"Ya know, I don't wanna admit it but I actually enjoyed it." Matt announced.

"Lydia, I'm worried for your sanity." Connor says flatly. (He is the comedian of the group with the monotone voice, he's hilarious. Imagine a seventeen year old David Michel, that's him).

"I am buying that on DVD when it comes out, and when I do, we are all having movie night at my place. Obviously not just that movie but it will be included!" I laughed, they all agreed with the idea. Every so often, I pitch the tent up in the garden and we all camp out. Thanks to extension leads, I can bring the TV in there as well so movie night is a go go!

We continued to talk about the movie till be got to the exit, considering the movie ended at nine, we all were waiting to get picked up by our parents. I'm just gunna say it, Sandman, you are my favourite, end of (but Jack Frost is hot for a cartoon, can't deny that *mischievous smile*).

Eventually, after our discussion started to die out as people got picked up; I was, like always the last to get picked up. My parents are ALWAYS late. So, here I am waiting for them to arrive, in the dark, alone. Oh doesn't it just make you feel safe. The sun has completely set and the moon is full.

I can't help but look at it now, I mean, wouldn't it be so cool if the stuff in the movie were real and there really was a Man in the moon?

"Hey Man in the Moon, you home?" I said, I laughed at myself. Great, I feel so unsafe I now look like I've gone insane. Can I fall any further?

I think I spoke to soon.

I start to feel dizzy, really dizzy and I start to wobble a bit. Oh great, I'm passing out. This really isn't a great time. I start to feel myself fall and I can't stop it, I'm gunna pass-out outside the cinema in the dark and alone. What if someone kidnaps me?! Or worse?! Well I can't think like that anymore because I am completely blacking ou –.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm cold, really cold, freezing in fact! How long have I been out, hang on, was it snowing before? Oh for the love of, WHERE AM I?!

Well I can tell you something, I'm defiantly awake now! I sat up, tried to calm myself down but it really wasn't working because I was now, in a forest, while it's snowing and –

MY CLOTHES HAVE CHANGED!

Wait, how can my clothes change? That doesn't even make sense.

No! I was kidnapped, abandoned and stripped naked! I hate this I really hate this! Ok, previously I was wearing a tight dark green top covered by dark grey hoody, light blue skinny jeans rolled up at the bottom to reveal my ankles and black converse. Now, I'm wearing a white woollen jumper that seemed a little too big (the sleeves were over my hands), brown trousers made of some weird material, at the bottom of the trousers were a criss-cross pattern with a leather strap tied around my legs stopping half way up my shin, a patterned headband which pushed my hair back apart from my side fringe which stuck out and a brown shawl thing that was tied around my waist which hung down one side in a triangle shape to just before my knee. Oh and I'm barefoot.

Hallelujah I'm gunna get frost bite. Ok so what do I do, I passed out and now I have magically wooshed into a forest in a new outfit. Slightly creepy. Ok, well I guess I have to find someone and ask for help otherwise I'm gunna die out here. NO! MUM! DAD! What if they found out I'm not there. There gunna freak out! Call the police! Say I've run away or been kidnapped! NO! I have to get back; they'll be worried sick about me!

Let's find some people and let's find help.

I walk forward, about five minutes until I start to see a glow and I hear music, and voices. People! I start running trying to ignore the horrible pain in my feet from the cold. I really hate this.

I eventually get there and I couldn't have been more scared in my life. It was the same, exactly the same. The movie, I had walked into the 'Rise of the Guardians' movie, Jack's home village. How? I'VE GONE BACK IN TIME?! But, that's impossible! I took one more step and that's when it got weird. Wanna know how, well; in case you haven't figured, we are flesh and blood, not animated characters. I was flesh and blood in a real forest, but when I stepped into the village, Jack's village, everything around me, including me turned into an animation.

I've turned into a cartoon!

I need a mirror. Wait, did they have mirrors three hundred years ago? No, they don't. Well, I managed to see what I could. My clothes were like female human Jack Frost's clothes excluding the waist coat and cloak and replace with headband and weird belt thing. My hair was the same; long, reaching mid spin, straight and black. Are my eyes still hazel? Is my nose still horrible and biggish? Do I still have my weirdly big freckle (it is a freckle not a mole) under my left eye? I need help!

Ok, so let's keep walking, people might think I'm weird examining myself from the outline of the village. So I'm searching, who for? ANYONE THAT CAN HELP ME! I really need to calm down but I can't. What's my give away when I panic, I smile freakishly, cannot stop smiling and I don't know why. It's an awkward smile, doesn't look genuine at all and now, I can't get rid of this fake smile on my face.

Ok, focus Beth, focus, and find someone.

"Urm, excuse me, can you help me?" I say to a stranger, a tall man wearing a long brown coat and black leather boots, with short messy brown hair and blue eyes.

"You're not from around here are you young one?" Young one?! Eh?! Stop it, back to subject.

"No I'm not. Actually I'm a long way from home, can you tell me where I am? I got lost and I can't find my family." I said, smile showing obvious nervous fear, which he spotted after returning an apologetic smile.

"You poor thing, well right now you are in Burgess, would you like me to help you find your family? Where did you get lost?" He asked politely. I am so glad this person I asked was nice.

"Well, it was in the woods over there, I fell on conscience and when I woke up, they were gone. I-I'm scared." A nervous laugh followed. I feel like I'm gunna cry right now.

"Well, it's a little bit dark right now; we won't be able to find them without light. Come with me, you can stay with me and my family and I will help you find them tomorrow if you like?" He replied. I am gunna cry now. I am so happy; people are so much nicer back in time than they are now. They'd tell me to bugger off and think I'm drunk. Morons.

Well you know what, I cried, out of happiness. The man started to see the signs before I did cry and he wrapped his arm around me and took me to his house, well, hut really. He has a family so it should be even more comforting.

We walked for a short while before we got to the hut. He moved the cloth, the door, and gestured his hand for me to walk in. Before I walked in, I heard a female voice, his wife probably and a younger voice, probably his daughter. I walked in and they both looked at me and the man walked in behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. The tears were unfortunately still in my eyes.

"Evening dear. I hope you don't mind, this young lady has gotten lost and can't find her family, she can stay the night and we'll help look for her family tomorrow, don't you agree?" The man spoke calmly and led me to the rug on the floor to take a seat near the fire. As I moved closer to the fire, the women saw the tears in my eyes and hurried over to me.

"Oh you poor dear, of course you can stay the night. Here take a seat and warm yourself up." The woman said. "My name is Sally Overland," so that's their surname, "the handsome gentlemen there is my husband John Overland and this is my daughter Mary". She said, bringing her daughter into the light.

NO WAY!

It's her, it's actually her. It's his sister, the sister he saved. I'M AT JACK FROST'S HOUSE BEFORE HE BECAME JACK FROST!

I can't believe this is happening. Mary, Jack's sister (screaming in my head right now) moved towards me and sat next to me on the rug near the fire. She looked up at me and smiled, putting her hand out for me to shake. I gladly took it and smile back. Aw, she's actually quite cute.

"Hi, I'm Mary Overland; it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" She asks. Honestly, I hesitate. Should I make one up or tell them. They're kind so …

"My names Bethany May, nice to meet you too." I say politely and quietly.

"You're not from around here, where are you from?" She asked curiously, getting onto her knees. By this time, the older couple had started their own conversation with each other and left us to talk.

"No I'm not. I'm live far away but I don't remember how I got here and I can't find my family. Your father was kind enough to let me stay the night."

"We'll help you find them; we can have fun until tomorrow to cheer you up. Just wait till Jack gets home, he's my brother and he's real fun." She happily announces with a wide smile on her face. She really loves her brother. I had to avoid suspicion and decided to ask …

"What's your brother Jack like?"

"He's the best brother in the world! We always have fun and always makes me and my friends smile. You'll like him; you look around the same age. He's eighteen in two week, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." I reply.

"I was close." She says smiling. I laugh in response and then I hear the footsteps coming from behind me and that familiar voice.

"Hey everyone I'm back and I've got the firewood! We'll be able to make shadow puppets again Mar – "

It's Jack! He spotted me on the carpet and stared at me as if I was an alien. I knew his face was saying who are you, so I tried to contain my fangirl scream and stood up, approached him and stuck my hand out.

"Hi, my names Bethany May. I hope you're ok with it, but I got lost and your father let me stay the night so I can look for them tomorrow." I received a moments silence until his slight frown turned into a big smile and he shakes my hand.

"Hey, my names Jackson Overland, call me Jack. And of course am ok with it, the more the merrier. You can make shadow puppets with us as well." He says with a smile. I smile in response and nodded.

"Great, let's get the wood on the fire and start! Mary, do you still want me to show you how to do a swan?" He said, turning his head to his sister who was jumping up and down in excitement. There really mustn't be a lot of stuff to do to say this is what they call exciting but hey, I can't talk, technology has taking over my century. I actually like how the original stuff is the most fun.

"Come on now. Bedtime kids." Sally announces, earning a moan from all three of us who were previously laughing at our alien looking shadow puppets. We all stood up, Jack and Mary walked over to another room separated by a piece of cloth, and I look a Sally with eyes saying 'where do I go?'

"You can share a room with Mary and Jack tonight; you seem to all get along really well." She said with a motherly smile. She put an arm around me and lead me through to the room where Jack was laying out the bedding and Mary fetched a pillow. I think I'm gunna cry again. I mean here I am, in a cartoon with characters from a movie I have just seen in the cinema and they are treating me like there family even though they just met me.

I'm actually crying now!

The siblings saw this and came over to me, Sally's arm still around me, Jack's hand place on the top half of my arm and Mary holding my hand. I think they knew it was out of happiness with a mixture of sadness because they all gave me an apologetic smile to say 'everything will be alright'. Sally's arm left my body, and Mary started to pull my arm towards my newly made bed which was in between Jack's and Mary's.

She sat down on her bed, still holding my hand causing me to bend down so I sat on my bed, with her still holding my hand. Jack then comes over and lies down in his bed and I and Mary start to tuck ourselves in. This girl has a strong grip of my hand. She starts to snuggle up to me slightly and Sally comes over and kisses on her head saying goodnight. She does the same to Jack and says goodnight and, unexpectedly, does the same with me.

I now have a second mother.

She then left the room and Jack turned over to face me, Mary was starting to fall asleep, clinging to my hand.

"Ya know she always wanted a sister." Jack simply says with a smile on his face. Really? I mean I have known her a few hours and she sees me as her sister. She is so adorable! I look over to her, cuddling up in my arm with a small smile on her face. I dub thee my sister! I look over to Jack and smile.

"You really love your sister don't you?" I whisper with a smile. He nods. "Good night Bethany" He whispers.

"Call my Beth. Good night Jack." And with that, Mary fell asleep cuddled to my arm, I slept facing the ceiling, and Jack fell asleep, quite close, on his side facing me. I really miss my family.

But I don't want to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Man it was cold last night! I know central heating doesn't exist here but boy do I miss it. Well I'm not cold now, wanna know why? The siblings either side of me shuffle like crazy in their sleep. Complete wriggle bums. I've woken up, literally, with both siblings closely snuggled up to me a tight as possible. Clearly I wasn't the only one who was cold. I turn my head either sides and my face is inches away from both of them. It's kinda cute but slightly uncomforting.

My arm is still in the death grip of Mary, her head lying against my chest and her legs tucked up. Jack, also snuggled up with legs tucked up, had his arm around me and resting on Mary too. He must have tried to keep us warm as well as himself. My legs are tucked up to the side near Mary and my arms on either side of me. Three animal fur blankets were over us all. I actually feel a lot warmer.

I was awake for five minutes before Jack started to stir and wake up. I turn my head towards him and not in a creepy way, watch him fully wake up. Mary is still asleep. Jack's eyes start to open, I guess he didn't realise how close up to me he was because he opened his eyes, looks at me and jumps back in surprise. I start laughing; he's so cute. I don't mean that in a romantic way! I mean his reaction.

"You ok?" I laugh; Mary still curled up and asleep in my arm.

"Erh, yeh, yeh I'm fine. Just didn't expect you to be that close." He said embarrassed.

"Hey you were the wriggler. You wouldn't stop moving all night; did you have bugs in your pants?" I laugh again, flashing back to watching him wriggle about until he curled up to me and stopped.

"No," he laughs, "I was cold. I never realised I moved so close." Bless him; he's so embarrassed it's adorable. After a couple of seconds' silence, Mary started to move and she woke up with a smile on her face, I turn to her and smile back.

"Morning sleepyhead." I say with a smile. She laughed in response and Jack moved around so he was next to us. He smiled at Mary who sat up and moves onto Jack's lap. He put his arms around her for a hug; I just sit opposite them and smile.

"So sis, you have any good dreams you'd like to share?" Jack asks her, it must be something they do every morning.

"Yeh! I had a dream that we could fly and we went all around the world, you were in it too Beth. It's my favourite yet!" She says enthusiastically, me and Jack chuckle to her announcement.

"What, even better than the dream you met Santa Clause?" Jack questions.

"That wasn't a dream Jack, it was real! I saw him! He was big with a white beard and a red coat and he had a funny voice!" Woaw! She actually met him, but Jack's gunna think she'd been dreaming isn't he.

"Wow, I didn't know Santa had a funny voice?" Or not.

"He does! So what did you dream about Jack?" Mary asks curiously.

"Well I had a dream that we were all ice skating together, then it changed to us all having a snowball fight. We had so much fun." Ice skating, I swear I heard a crack from my heart breaking. That's how he dies, how he becomes Jack Frost. And Mary, what happened to her? The movie never said.

"What about you Beth, what did you dream about?" Jack then turns to me.

"Erm, I have a pretty lousy memory, but I remember being sat by a lake watching the sun set and you two where sat next to me. We were all huddled up together with a blanket around us. Not very interesting really although I guess the cold last night explains why I dreamt that huh?" I laugh and the other two join.

"It's unusual though, how we all dreamt of us being together. Do you think the Sandman did that on purpose?" I added in, I hope they believe or I just look stupid.

"I bet he did! He knew we'd be happy so he gave us dreams of us altogether." Mary said happily, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"You still believe in magical folk like Santa and the Sandman huh?" Jack asks me curiously, in a manner to say 'at your age?'

"Well of course. I mean, believing is seeing don't ya think? I have no reason not to; it's nice to think there's something magical out there. Kind of brings me peace of mind."

They look at me as if I just said an inspirational speech or something. Mary started to clap her hands and say things like 'it's true' and 'they are real'. Jack smiled, I guess he believes too when he told me I was right.

_2 weeks later_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!" His family and I announced. It's been two weeks since I was found by the Overland family, that morning we woke up; we went looking for my family. I knew they weren't there, heck they weren't even alive considering I'm somehow 300 years into the past. After looking all day, the Overland's kind of adopted me. They looked after me. Mary got the older sister she always wanted, Jack found his second prankster sidekick and Sally and John got another daughter.

I guess this is my home now.

We were sat at the table having breakfast and Jack opened the present the family had got him. Ice skates. Mary had got some for her birthday last month she told me. She begged her parents to get Jack the same so they could skate together and she said she'd do the same for me when I turn eighteen, in April.

All day, we played out in the snow with the children of the village, climbing trees having snowball fights. I introduced sledging to everyone, that's right, I invented sledging. And when we got _home _we had a feast.

This continued for another month or so. And then I got sick.

I was bed ridden, couldn't move. I think it was flu. Sally, Mary and Jack would nurse me all the time. Mary wouldn't leave my side, no matter how many times I told her I didn't want her to catch the virus, she still wouldn't leave. It's my fourth day of being ill now; every night since they found me we did shadow puppets by the fire. Jack decided to tell a story before we went to bed. I slept holding Mary and Jacks hand. I didn't want to let go. Know why?

They were going ice skating tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm starting to feel better now. I can get out of bed but Sally won't let me leave the hut so I help around with chores. I don't wanna but they deserve the help. Jack and Mary were also helping today, for the main reason they wanted to be there if I passed out. I'd passed out about three times every day. After the work was done, the three of us sat on the mat and played 'guess the animal'. (We had to pretend to be an animal and the others had to guess in case you were wondering).

I can't stop thinking about it. Today is the last day I am ever going to see Jack. And what about Mary, after seeing him die, how will she cope? She'll blame herself. Thinking too much, I didn't notice the tears coming from my eyes, but the other two did. Mary shuffled up to me and hugged me around the waist, burying her head into my chest. Jack put his arms around my neck and hugged me too. I put one around each of them.

"Sis, are you ok? Why are you crying?" Jack asks me worried. (Me and Jack are like brother and sister now, very close).

I can't tell them what's going to happen, it has to happen. But what do I say, I have to say something. I make sure Mary couldn't hear so I whisper into Jack's ear.

"Promise me you'll keep her safe. I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen." I say. Jack slightly breaks from the hug and nods his head looking straight into my eyes with determination. Mary lifts her head up and I see her face covered with fear and worry, for me.

"Hey, don't make that face." I place a hand on her cheek. "Let me see your beautiful smile like you always show me. I wanna see those pearly white teeth that even the Tooth fairy would be jealous of." I comfort her. She returns it with her innocent smile making me smile.

"Jack, can we go ice skating now?" Mary asks her brother with pleading eyes. He nods then turns to me to say 'you joining?' I shake my head.

"I'm still not feeling too well, both of you go. You've promised her long enough don't you think?" I say with a mischievous grin which Jack returns. Jack puts on his cloak then they both go into the next room and get their skates.

"Sally, Jack and Mary are going ice skating now." I shout to my adopted mother.

"They are?" She races from the other room towards Jack and Mary who were just about to leave the house. "Be careful you two." She says like another mother would. Mary pulled on Jacks arms encouraging him to go. Jack laughs.

"We will." He says, and they leave.

Sally lets go of the _front door _(a.k.a cloth) and walks up to me with a smile.

"C'mon you, we'll make dinner, John will be home soon from the hunt so we'll start the veg." I nod and follow her to the cooking area.

It's happening. It's happening.

Five minutes, maybe ten (no clocks here) of preparing the veg and I get more and more worried until I can't take it anymore. I stop cutting the carrots, drop the knife and run out of the hut. The last thing I hear was Sally calling my name. I ran as fast as I could to the lake. I was almost there, running through the forest, _I'm almost there._ Then I hear it.

"Jack!" Mary! No! It's happened! I need to get there NOW!

I run as fast as I possibly could until I get there. Mary was lying down on the ice crying and shouting Jack's name. I rush over to her and held her in my arms not wanting to let go. I'm so sorry Mary, I am so, so sorry. She cries into my jumper, arms around me and repeating 'it's all my fault'. I push her away slightly so she's looking straight at me.

"It is not your fault and never will be Mary. Jack loved you, it was his choice. He loved you so much. I'm sorry Mary, I'm so sorry." I pull her back, stroking her hair and shushing her to calm her.

I whisper to her "I'll protect you."

It's been two month since Jack fell through the ice. I'm sort of taking over his job, looking after Mary, getting firewood, became the newest children's entertainer, but I'm not Jack. He's the only one who can actually do this. All I can do is make sure the children and my family keep smiling.

Its spring now, the lake has thawed out and all of us (the children) are outside climbing trees and playing tag in the woods. I'm not as fun as Jack was, but at least I'm making them smile. We all played outside, having as much fun as we could until it got dark. We decided to have a little change tonight though.

About a month ago, I found a place in the woods, open space, beautiful, and the trees hung over like a canopy except for the Moon peeking through. I used some logs I found in the area and placed them in a circle. I put animal fur over the logs to make comfy chairs. In the middle I made an area where we could light a fire. Tonight, we are going to tell stories.

Mary and I sat on one log together; there were four other kids that joined, Joseph, William, Pippa, and Elizabeth who sat on the two remaining logs. We all took it in turns to tell our own stories; Joseph had just finished telling his spooky story making the other kids slightly spooked. Want to know what his story was about? The Boogeyman. Of course, now that he was mentioned, I can only imagine he's lurking around here somewhere. Well I know how to cheer them up. I think it's time people started to know the name Jack Frost.

"Beth your turn, you tell a story!"

"Can it be a happy story, please?"

"Tell a funny story!"

"No tell us a fairy tale."

"Ok, ok, well I already have a story in mind to tell you all." Here goes nothing; I guess I'm kinda letting the future leak through here.

"My story is about a boy, a lonely boy and he was invisible to the world. No matter what he did, nobody could see him and it made him feel sad. However, he saw this as an opportunity." Then I feel a slight breeze causing me to pause a little. Is he here? "He decided that because nobody could see him, he could have a little fun, cause a little mischief, and play a few tricks. You see, this boy wasn't a normal human being, no, he was a spirit of winter." This caused a few ooo's and aaa's from the kids. "He makes it snow, makes frost patterns and freeze the waters. He is the boy who starts the snowball fights, he is the cold wind that nips at your nose, and he is the boy full of mischief and made for fun." The air seems to have gotten colder now.

"Bethany, who is this boy?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yeah, what's his name?" Joseph adds.

This made me smile, well, he we go. "The boys name? His name is Jack Frost. Whenever you see it snow, whenever you see frost or ice, he is there, watching and smiling." I pause and all the children are wide eyed and smiling at this new thing they have learned.

"I've never heard of Jack Frost before."

"Me too, is he real?"

"Can we ever see him?"

"Well he is new ya see, and yes he is real, real as you and me. And see him? Well you need to believe. After all," I turn to Mary and smile, "believing is seeing." She smiles back at me and hugs me, remembering the talk the three of us had the morning we shared. She then yawned and two others joined in. I laugh.

"It looks like you lot need some rest." I pick up a stick from the fire which was lit and poured a bucket of water over the fire leaving only the stick alit.

"C'mon, let's get back to the village. Maybe the Sandman will bring you all good dreams tonight." I smile and the group follow me.

I just finished walking the last kid back to the hut and it's just me and Mary left. She's on my back, she fell asleep. Walking back to our hut I see him. In the dark, tall, black with glowing eyes, staring at me. He is staring right at me, I can't look away now, he knows I've spotted him, what else can I do but run. So I do.

Getting back to the hut, I place Mary in her bed and tuck her in before I walk back out of the hut. He's still there, looking at me. Now, I should look strange staring at nothing in other people's eyes but the village was silent. Everyone was inside getting ready to sleep. Then he starts walking towards me. I can see him fully now. He wasn't scary looking at him in the movie but now I can feel the fear, I don't want to be scared because I know I don't need to be but I can't help it. This man radiates fear.

This man is Pitch Black, The Boogeyman.

Wait, I'm getting dizzy. No, not again, I can't. Not now. It's happening again. I feel dizzy, I feel like I'm about to fall. I feel the same as that night I woke up here. I look up towards the Moon, it's full and brighter than normal. What's happening? Then it went black.


	5. Chapter 5

There's a light and a voice.

"Bethany, sweetheart, please wake up. Please, I am so sorry, please wake up."

That voice, I know what voice. The lights getting bigger, I can feel my eyes opening. I'm in a bed, a real, proper bed. It has a metal frame, white sheets, tubes and machinery everywhere. All of them attached to me. But wait? Everything is still animated. Where am I?

"Bethany! Sweetheart, you're awake!" Mum? Mum! I'M HOME! I'M ACTUALLY HOME! Well, kinda.

"Mum? Is that you?" I whisper, tears in my eyes, happiness in my voice.

"It's me, darling, I'm so glad you're ok." She quickly leaned over and hugged me crying out of happiness. What's going on? Am I in hospital?!

"Bethany, you're awake!" Another voice, it's male. DAD!

"Dad?" I'm crying now. I'm so happy, it's been months since I saw them, since I went back in time and here they are, in front of me, but still, why am I in hospital.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I asked, voice croaky like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"You've been in a coma sweetheart. When we got to the cinemas you were laying there on conscience, we took you to the hospital and they told us you fell into a coma but they don't know why. You've been asleep for four month; we were so scared you wouldn't wake up." My mum says, trying not to cry, the smile un-removable from her face.

Four months? So, everything I lived was just a dream. All that time, it never happened. But, I-I want it to be true. Now the tears are back. It never happened, all that time and it was just my imagination. It's like all the joy I had has just been ripped out of me.

After endless checks, I'm finally released from hospital and I'm back in England, in my small town, and it's snowing. It was autumn when I was last here, four months I've missed and I come back to snow. I can't help but feel a little happier. We all got in the car and my mum and dad start filling me in in all that I have missed.

SWEET GLORIOUS BED I MISSED YOU! I'm home and what's the first thing I do, rush upstairs and jump in my bed. I mean I loved my _dream _life so much but I missed the amazing comfort of my bed. I lay there, taking it all in until my parents come into my room. They smile at me and sit either side of me.

"I'm so glad your home Beth, we missed you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you left us." My mum says hugging me tight and my dad puts his arms around us both. It feels so nice to see them again, but I can't stop thinking about Mary, Jack, Sally and John. Was it really a dream, if so, wow I have a cool imagination. But if it did happen, what will happen to Mary, Sally and John? Will I have just disappeared? Do they think I'm dead? It's not fare on Mary! She lost her brother and her sister; her little heart can't take something like that!

My head is screaming and it hurts. I hold my hand to my head and my parents pull away.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" mum asks full of worry.

"Just a head ache, that's all. I think my heads still trying to process what's going on." I reply with a laugh.

"We'll leave you to get some rest. No doubt you missed your bed. You practically live in the bloody thing." My dad jokes. I laugh in response, say good night as well as a kiss and they leave. I'm left in my room, to lie in my bed. I need answers before I go to sleep.

I get up and sit on my window ledge, which is large enough to hold three people on. I open the window and look at the moon which is full in the sky. The snow is still falling and my breath comes out in small clouds with every puff. I look up.

"You have some explaining to do mister. What just happened hmm? I wake up, 300 years in the past and I then wake up in hospital four months later. Was that you? Was that a dream? Did it happen, because I don't know anymore? I don't know what's real anymore. I'm home aren't I, so why am I still an animation like the movie? What's real? Tell me, please!" I beg. "Please, help me."

A light, a dim light came down, from the moon and landed at my window. I shone on the glass which made a silhouette on my bedroom floor. I jumped off the window ledge and walked towards the shadow, an outline that was framed on the floor and I recognised it. It was Jack. Then I hear a noise, like a silence crackle. I turn around and frost, fern like frost starts to grow up the window. It's real. Everything is real. IT'S REAL!

I walk up to the window and touch the pattern which was now drawn on the window. I smile and look at the moon.

"Jack Frost. HA! It's real! It actually happened. Jack Frost!" I was so happy, it wasn't a dream, it happened. It actually happened! Then I hear a whisper.

"Did you just say … you said my name?" That voice, that wonderful voice. It's him, but his voice is so faint, I need to believe.

"Jack Frost … Jack Frost!" I repeat and then the voice starts to become clearer.

"Yes, that me. I'm here, I'm here!" I can hear the voice clearly now. I turn around and there he is. He's right there, in my room, staff in hand, smiling, looking at me.

"Jack!" I yelled. I can't believe it. It wasn't a dream. I can't hold back, I run up to him and hug him, wrap my arms around his neck, burying my head into his neck. I then feel his arms warp around my waist holding me tight. Does he remember me? Did the Man in the Moon tell him what happened?

"It's been so long. You don't know how happy I am you can see me." He then says I can hear the light sobbing in his voice. I pull away slightly, meeting his eyes but still holding him.

"You remember me, you know who I am?" I said, holding back the tears, full of so much joy.

"I was there, the story you told the children that night you disappeared. I thought you were just a normal kid but when I started to remember my past life two years ago, I saw you and I couldn't believe it. I was so confused, but then he told me, he showed me what happened, when you were in the coma. You can actually see me!" He said pulling me back into a hug and I return it tightly.

"Bethany? Who are you talking to?" my dad shouts from the other side of the door.

"Oh, urm, I'm on the phone. Matt called me." I pick up my phone off the desk and put it to my ear just in case they decided to check. They didn't.

"Oh, ok then." Then I hear his footsteps move away.

Me and Jack look at each other and laugh. We'd separated from our hug.

"Wow, look at you. Nice hair." I commented and we both laughed. "So, you know everything, what happened, where I …? Wait a minute, how are you here? I mean, this might sound weird but, aren't I from another dimension or something cos I'm not a cartoon." I ask confused, not getting the whole story.

"Ha ha, yeh it's complicated. You're still in our dimension right now; the 'you' from this dimension has swapped with 'you' in your dimension. You both fell into a coma at the same time; the 'you' here is now living your life as if nothing happened. But 'you' now, well Manny has plans for you, but don't ask what they are because I have _no_ idea." He explains and pulls a sulky face at his last statement. I laugh, he's adorable.

"So, what do I do? I mean, why did he send me back to your past? Why couldn't he use the 'me' from this dimension?" I continue.

"People are never the same in different worlds. Manny believes you were born for something, and that something is about to happen. He had to test you to make sure you were the right one, and you passed! Tomorrow, I'll come pick you up at …"

"Wait what? Test? And pick me up, for what?" What is he on about?

"Oh, erm, you need to come to the North Pole and meet the others." Others? Oh no, he means … WOW! "We need to find out what this 'something' is and save the world an all that. I'll pick you up at twelve; make sure you wear appropriate clothes. Oh! I almost forgot! Here." He holds out his hands. In them are a white woollen jumper, brown trousers, a headband, and a funny looking belt. There the clothes I wore when I was living with him. (I don't mean like that!)

"Jack, how did you get these?!" I ask, taking the clothes and hugging them.

"Manny gave them to me. I guess he figured you'd want them." He smiles at me. I smile back and nod in agreement. He walks towards the window and climbs half way out of the window.

"See ya tomorrow." He says simply and winks. I wave and he flies out of the window leaving me with my clothes and in silence.

"This is gunna be interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

It's eleven in the morning and I'm getting changed. I think carefully about what I should wear. I wanna wear my 'past' clothes but the jumper is just too big might get caught in stuff. So, I just wear the trousers. Jack and I will be twins!

I look through my wardrobe to look for a top and jacket etc. I grab my tight fitting white long sleeved top and my khaki green jacket and put them on. I also put on my head band but in a different fashion. I rolled it up a bit and put it over side braid like how hippies wear flowers in their hair. Ironically the headband had a floral like pattern imprinted in it in reds, oranges and blues. I remembered always having to pull my trousers up back in the past due to the weight I lost so I got my green Aztec platted belt and put it around my waist.

I look in the mirror and I'm satisfied but something's missing. My necklace! How did I forget that? Ok, info time, my necklace is something my parents got me when I was born, a thin gold chain with a tiny gold locket with a daisy engraved onto it. It has a picture of me as a baby in my parent's arms. I wear it all the time, never take it off but I've just realised I wasn't wearing it when I went back in time, or now to be honest.

I didn't think too much about it, thought it was part of the whole cloth changing thing, the chain might mess up the past, bringing future stuff in. But now I don't have it, I want to know where it is.

"Mum! Where's my gold locket?!" I shout downstairs.

"It's here love! The nurse had to take it off when you were in hospital! Come down and get it!" She replies. I leave my room and go down stairs to get it. I enter the kitchen where my mum stands with the locket in her hand.

"Your dressed?! You're going out? You usually don't get changed until … well you don't on a weekend." I laugh and nod my head. "Also, wear did you get those trousers from? They look old and worn out."

"Got them agers ago, just didn't really wear them. As for the worn out part, I have no idea why they're like that." I did, but I can't say I went back in time can I, and that there 300 years old.

"Anyways, I got a call from the twins last night; we're all meeting up in town for a catch up session. I don't know when I'll be back; if ya need me, call me." I say, taking the chain and tying it around my neck. She nods her head with a 'will do' and I turn round and head back upstairs to get my black converse.

When I get there, Jack is sitting on my window ledge with a mischievous grin on his face. I role my eyes, sit on the floor and start putting my black converse on.

"Bit early aren't ya?" I say.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you a lil'. Good night sleep sis?" He replies. You don't know how happy I am to hear him call me that.

"I never thought I'd miss my bed so much, I mean I didn't mind the bed back … home, but this, this is the best bed in the world. Well, I'm ready." I turn to leave my room when a cold hand holds my shoulder.

"Where are you going, exits this way." He said pointing to the window.

"Don't you think my mum will freak out a bit if I suddenly disappear from my room without leaving through the front door?" I reply raising and eyebrow at him.

"Good point. We'll go to the park around the back; I managed to sneak one of North's snow globes. The journey will be quicker and warmer." He jokes. Nodding my head at the fair point, we leave the house and head around the back of the house.

We moved further down from the fence to ensure we definitely weren't seen, well, I weren't seen.

"You ready?" He asks with a smirk on his face, excitement clearly dripping from him. I look to him, I'm actually kinda scared, I mean I'm going to meet the Guardians, I wanna scream with excitement right now.

"Erm, well, I dunno." I laugh and so does he. He then gets out the snow globe from his pocket. I look at him to say, 'How the hell did you fit that in your pocket?' But he just laughs. He whispers 'North Pole' and an image starts to appear in the snow globe. He then throws it and the portal opens up. Ok I am really freaking out now. He takes my hand and look at each other. After a nod, we jump.

I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!

I mean I am one for roller coasters, love'em, but that, THAT made me want to vomit. Imagine being in a washer machine; well that is the experience of going through one of these portals that looked so cool in the movie.

The landing was pretty rough too, as we came through; Jack seemed to float nicely to the ground considering he has the wind for help, me on the other hand landed face first into a mosaic floor whilst one of my hands still remained in Jack's. His reaction? He laughed, obviously. I glare at him and pick myself up off the ground with the help of his still clinging hand.

He lets go and I look up at him. He was always a little taller than me, he's 5'9 and I'm 5'6 so I was always looking up at him. I glare at him, unimpressed with him laughing at me but then I couldn't help it, I laugh too. We laugh for a bit until I hear a clearing of the throat from behind me. The laughing stops between us, I look at him to say 'there's someone behind me, isn't there?' but he just gives me that mischievous smile he's always had.

I turn my head slowly to have my personal space invaded within a split second. A colourful creature wizzes at break neck speed towards my mouth and starts to inspect my teeth. I don't need to guess who this is. I hear Jack to my right burst out laughing while the all giddy and lively Tooth Fairy takes her own little adventure in my mouth.

"Wow! Look at those lateral incisors, aren't they just the whitest you've ever seen! You've even flossed!" she squeals with excitement, whilst her tiny copies take the advantage to observe her discoveries whilst squeaking adorably.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!" A Russian voice echoes on the walls from the deep and loud announcement. Wow, that's Santa!

"Sorry! I just can't help myself!" She giggles letting go and hovering in front of me with a cheeky grin. Man, why can't I be pretty like her! Not fare.

"Hi, I'm Tooth. We've heard a lot about you Beth. As soon as Jack got his memories back he never stopped talking about you and Mary!" She smiled, giving me a hug then flying further back to allow the others for an introduction. It was Sandy next who came to say hello first. Alright, be cool, he's like me favourite character from the movie so I gotta keep my cool. Screw it I have to hug the little guy.

As he stepped forward, he made a little sand top hat which he bowed to me. After it disappeared, I squeal and pick him up and go in for the hug. I was holding him like a teddy bear from childhood that I hadn't seen in years. I must have looked like a complete freak but I didn't care, I feel like I've just met my favourite celebrity. I then let him go where he hovered looking confused but then turned into a huge smile.

"Sorry, I guess you guys didn't know that from my dimension, this stuff isn't really and there's a movie about you guys and you're all the same and so awesome and Sandy you were my favourite and I almost cried when I thought Pitch had killed you and I have wanted to hug you like a teddy bear and I just couldn't help myself." I blurted out at once. The others laugh while Jack pouted in the corner.

"Aww, I wasn't your favourite, but I'm your big brother?" He complained, pretending to looked heartbroken even though the corners of his mouth quirked up. I laughed and clung onto his arm as a half hug for reassurance. The next to follow was Bunny who walked up and held out his paw for a simple hand shake. Oh course there's no hugs with this guy, he wants to play it cool like usual.

"I'm Bunnymund but jus' call me Bunny. It's nice to meet ya sheila." He smiles and I shake his paw. Wow, his paw is so soft, should I hug him? He might be annoyed, but everyone could get a laugh out of it. It's nice to keep them smiling, so I go in for the kill. When Bunny lets go of my hand, I quickly swoop in for a quick hug. His face must have been pretty hilarious because out of the corner of my eye, I saw a very hysterical Jack Frost floating in the air.

After moments of awkward body language, I did feel his paws soon go around making me smile. I giggle then withdraw from the hug smiling up at him. He moved back, smiling awkwardly, unable to calibrate the situation and then North was the final to introduce. He took large stride and swung in with a suffocating hug, making me gag at the pressure. He was laughing merrily and then put me down.

"Hello Beth, I am North! Welcome to my Workshop!" He announced spreading out his arms towards the amazing sight of the workshop. I took in every detail I missed from the movie and wow, it was amazing. I spin around in a circle to look at everything, even spotting the yetis at work and the elves being, well, complete nutters. I laugh and jump up into the air, then, run over to Jack to hug his arm, a habit that grew on me back _home._

"This is amazing! You don't know how weird yet wonderful all of this is! What's the catch?" My eye brow rose with a sly smirk growing with it. The Guardians all look at each other, faces changing into 'serious matter mode'. North turned to me and held a serious yet friendly tone.

"Have you heard of name, Pitch Black?"


	7. Chapter 7

This is it. This is actually happening. I'm helping the Guardians; the Guardians from the movie, defeat the bad guy. I'm going to have to do some kind of stupid heroic thing that will save the children, something I'm incapable of doing or will have to go on an emotion quest to do so. This is now my reality and I have to face it off like they do in the action movies. This is the adventure I have been looking for, for so long, the excitement I've been waiting for.

So why am I terrified.

"North, you know I have. Our dimensions are different but there the same as well. And I may have seen him face to face too." I replied sheepishly towards the end, I decided that their expressions made this a serious matter and jokes would have to wait, heck, a smile would have to wait. However their expressions twisted into fear and shock after my mention of seeing the nightmare man in the flesh.

"You've _seen_ him?! When was dis?" North leaned in closer to me, but not too close to become uncomforting. His eyes were soft with worry, like a father protecting his child.

"It was before I came back, just before I left the past. I saw him in the village. I made sure Mary was in the house and safe before I got closer but then my vision went and I came back. He never said anything; he only moved into the light so I could see him better. He didn't _even try_ to get close to me." I replied, even slightly frowning at my own words. Thinking back now, why didn't he move? I was looking right at him, why would he just stand there? Why would he move only into the light so I could see him?

And that smile that was on his face.

"Dat is strange. Pitch has always wanted to be seen and believed in. He won't just stand. Is very unusual."

"I'll say. Pitch is up to somethin' mate. He knows somethin' n he's been plannin' this from the minute Beth got sent back. We've gotta act now before he gets a head start!" Bunny interrupted, boomerangs in hand showing his preparation and determination to stop Pitch. Or he's just sick of him and wants this over and done with. Sandy also seemed to agree as his body hovered higher above the ground and nodded his head thoroughly.

"Vwe must plan! Not good idea to jump straight into attack. Vwe come up with plan then stop Pitch once and for all!" North announced, turning to his office with Bunny and Tooth following behind. Jack, Sandy and I stood there for a moment before following behind. We were all determined to stop whatever was going to happen, but we don't have any ideas to what his plan is.

So how _do_ we stop him?

We reached North's office but Jack, Sandy and I discontinued our walk when three bodies prevented us from moving past the doorway. They were still, looking into the room and blocking all view the three of us had from the room.

"North, what's the hold up?" Jack said, trying to pride his way through the large and fluffy bodies in front of him. Bunny and North parted allowing us get an eye for what they were seeing. We paused. The Office had been destroyed. Papers, toys, ice sculptures, desks and chairs were turned, torn, ripped and broken whilst scattered across the room. I brought my hands up to my mouth, muffling a gasp, Sandy doing the same excluding a voice.

"How – What happened?" Tooth voice squeaked silently, shock, and devastation in her voice. No reply was given, North merely walked into his broken office to pick up the remains of the ice sculptured train, no longer recognisable. The rest of us walked behind, picking up papers and trying to clean up what we could, making effort to at least make the room less of North's nightmare.

"It's gone!" North yell broke the silence of the room. He was frantically searching the selves, the floor, and the desk for the object in question. The rest of us stop mid-clean and rushed over the incredibly anxious Santa Clause.

"North, calm ya'self. What's gone?" Bunny questioned.

"The Book! The Guardian book of Oath, Pitch has taken it!" North panicked, this panic soon spread to the other remaining Guardians, excluding Jack and I who had no idea of the severity. The Guardians, their eyes, you could see the fear. Obviously, there is a lot more to this book than the movie depicted back home.

The Guardians were huddled together; discussing something I and Jack were unable to hear. We edged forward towards them with worried expressions; Jack made his way towards Tooth who was no longer flying but knelt on the floor beside North, holding his hand, whilst I made my way towards Sandy and Bunny who couldn't stop fidgeting.

"North, if pitch has this book, then what does that mean?" I asked, keeping a soft voice and avoiding any panicky tone. He turned his head towards me and Jack moved back beside me wanting to hear the issue we were stuck in.

"The book was given to us by Man in Moon. It holds many things about our history, other spirits and myths, the oath to becoming a Guardian, and the secrets of Man in Moon. The book holds great power of knowledge and with it…Pitch will know everything about us." North paused, putting a hand to his face. "He will know how to stop Man in Moon…for good."

The other Guardians must have already known this, their heads were down and a face sorrow was held in their expressions. Jack and I were no better, after only hearing a brief of what the book held, we instantly knew this wasn't good. We looked at each other worried before our gazes returned to the others. They looked…hopeless. Like everything was taken away. I would have thought that there are worse things that could happen, but if that book held all of their history inside it, then Pitch knew their weaknesses.

How could they defeat someone who knew everything about them and they knew nothing of his plan.

Well, my life has quite literally turned upside down and inside out, might as well carry on with it.

"Then we have to get it back! No point just sitting here and worrying ourselves sick. We need to find Pitch and we need to get it back. If Pitch knows this much then he can hurt the children and I for one WON'T let that happen. North, is there a way of tracking him down?" I turned to North, I stood in front of his kneeling form and he was weirdly enough, the same height as me.

His distraught expression melted as it grew into a smile. He patted me on the shoulder and stood up. Not long after did Tooth spring her wings back into action and Bunny's slumped figure straightened up.

"Bethany is right! The globe will tell us his location. Bunny, is my key still in top draw?" North's jolly filled voice returned and his posture was no longer of a man who'd given up. Wow, I should write speeches for a living if this is the effect it has. I could right speeches for the Queen. Bunny had turned and jumped over the desk to face the two draws on the right hand side. The draw had already been open and empty. Bunny looked at the floor to see it lodged in the wheel of North chair.

"'Ere mate!" Bunny said, throwing it over for North to catch in his left hand. He starts to leave the room and the rest of us follow behind and return to the Globe room.

North walked up to the globe and in front of the control panel. A button like a ruby started to glow the close he got. He pressed the button which released a latch, flipping open were a keyhole, surrounded by a gold plate and gold swirls and decoration was engraved into it. He placed the golden key with a ruby gem held in gold like vines into the keyhole and turned it once to the left.

The lights all over the globe started to change. The yellow light which each represented a child started to go out and in its place and multitude of different colour lights appeared all around the globe but in fewer numbers. There were only a few, thirty as an estimate of several different colours around the globe.

"What do those lights mean? Where are the children?" Jack said, taking lift as he flew around the Globe to get a good look at all the lights. It was Tooth that answered this time.

"These are the lights of the beings that humans believe to be myths. See there," Tooth pointed to a pink light which appeared around France. "That's Cupid. And there," She pointed to a green light in Ireland. "That's Saint Patrick." Tooth said, giving examples as she flew to the each location of the Globe.

"And that," Bunny pointed to a black light dotted around America. "Is where Pitch is." The rest of us looked up, well; Tooth, Jack and Sandy could fly up and find the exact location whilst I, Bunny and North stood on the ground floor looking up at them as their eyes opened wide in shock, fear, confusion but also satisfaction. Tooth gasped, holding her hands over her mouth, Jack frowned and Sandy's head hung down.

"Where is Pitch?" North shouted to them. Jack turned his head and flew down closer whilst Sandy and Tooth stayed.

"He's still in Burgess but…" Jack began to say.

"But what?" I asked eager to hear the conclusion. I mean I understood he still remained in Burgess; it's where the movie is set. Ooh! Maybe I'll get to meet Jamie!

"He's not alone, North. The Grim Reaper's with him."


	8. Chapter 8

"We take the sleigh!" North yelled out to the Guardians who followed their leader down the workshop's corridors, walking lower and lower towards the ground floor. We had gone down an elevator and reached a large area full of busy Yetis carrying tools and other gadgets around. The elves were there as well, being – helpful? They were hitting each other, chasing each other, throwing cookies at each other, trying to climb up our legs, licking the floor, and loads of other weird stuff.

I love these elves.

Tooth, Sandy and North were ahead while me, Jack and Bunny stood back. Bunny looked terrified which Jack only smirked at and began his trade mark teasing in order to get a boiling reaction from the oversized fur ball.

"Is the Kangaroo scared? But I thought you said 'everyone loves the sleigh'?" Jack asks, first faking a concerned question then changing it into a sort of 'pay back' tone for any previous remarks he gave. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at Jack before turning to Bunny to see his response. The Rabbit glared at the frost coated boy, using the power of his eyes to send every threat under the sun.

"Rack off Frostbite! I can handle the flying, it's the bloody loop di loops that's makes me chunder. I hope you like carrots." His voice trailed off at the end, as if he went back into a memory of throwing up on the deck as well as the little shiver he gave for the added effect. Ooh, this is going to be fun. In case you didn't know, I am a roller coaster-holic, I'm so excited!

"Open gate!" North yelled as two yetis moved into position, pulling of two large doors to reveal a shadowed outline of the sleigh as it began to move into the light. Oh my – WOW! The reindeers were the first to emerge from the darkness, kicking their legs and snorting, yanking on the reins and almost trampling a passing by elf. The next to emerge was the sleigh. It looked just like the movie, a cross between a snowmobile and an F-14 jet fighter.

As it came into the light, the wings expanded out wards and the jets at the back opened up. The sleigh lowered as it reached in order for us to get in when it came to a halt. I noticed from the corner of my eye, Jack was watching my reaction. Well, you could compare me to a cod fish because my mouth would not close. My jaw was dropped and my eyes almost fell out of their sockets as I looked at my childhood dream of riding Santa's sleigh.

As the sleigh stopped, there was a moment of silence; this is where North had turned his head to me, to see my reaction as well. I paused for a moment before I made the Guardians jump out of their skin. I screamed and jumped in, laughing like a giddy school girl as Tooth and Sandy made their way in to side either side of me.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North smug voice came into my radar as he made his way to the front. Jack jumped in, sitting on the side of the sleigh, one leg up and the other swinging. Bunny followed in slowly taking a seat in front of Sandy, Tooth and I. Tooth moved forward to sit by Bunny, placing a hand on his shoulder, and holding in a laugh with her other hand in an attempt to calm him.

"Are we ready?!" Everyone nods.

"North, I've being dreaming this day so let's GO!" I squeal, trying to contain my over active giddiness.

"HEEYA!" He yelled, cracking the reins and setting off. The instant speed hit us as we all moved back slightly, well, Jack to his side. Bunny must be ok with the flying, just not the take offs because he was a wreck! He clawed at the wood like he did in the movie, adding an extra three lines where the previous ones were. Sandy and I raised our hands in the air and Jack began whooping. Tooth was giggling whilst Bunny clawed into the sleigh with one hand and held Tooth's hand in the other, oh, and screaming too.

"Hope you like da loop di loop?!" North yelled back at me. My eyes only brightened and I nodded my head, joining in with Jack with the whooping.

"Oooh struth! North, no loop di loop! Ahhh!" Bunny yelled as the whole sleigh spun upside down. This was better than any roller coaster I have ever been on! I laughed my heart out which made Sandy and Jack turn to me and smile. I think Tooth tried to but Bunny had almost crawled onto her lap and clinging onto her for dear life. I wonder if she can breathe.

There was a light at the end of the icy tunnel which I could only presume was the exit and time to take lift off. Whoow! The sleigh approached the ramp, the sound changing as it hit the rickety wood and took off. It felt weird at first, weightless and smooth as the reindeers and the sleigh flew high, finishing with one last loop di loop before levelling out to a steady ride.

Bunny had slumped back into his seat. He looked down at his hand and saw it in Tooth's, he pulled it back with a grunt and scowl, I'm sure I saw a blush under all that fluff. Tooth seemed to have a soft coat of pink on her face as well which Jack smirked at. My excitement had gotten the better of me and I leaped out of my seat to look over the edge of the sleigh. I had moved forward to stand next to North and looked over the side laughing.

"WOW! That is better than any roller coaster I have ever been on! That was so awesome! I mean look at the view! I've never seen anything like it! This is the best day ever!" I squealed whilst jumping and turning and looking down at the icy landscape. The others laughed, well apart from Bunny who was holding in his, what was it? 'Chunder', and Sandy who did a silent jiggle up and down.

"Beth, I would sit back if I was you." North said as he pulled out a snow globe from his coat pocket. Oh no, I hate these things. I think I might 'chunder' along with Bunny over here. I hopped back into my seat holding onto the seat a screwing my eyes shut.

"Urgh, I hate these things." I mumbled. I heard Jack snort a laugh, probably because of the face I was pulling. I also felt Sandy's small plump hand pat me on the shoulder, reassuringly. He is just so adorable! I opened my eyes to send Sandy a smile and Jack a frown who smirked in response. I heard North say from the front 'Burgess' into the snow globe and threw it in front of the sleigh.

The portal opened up in a swirling colourful vortex. North snapped the reins with a 'Yarh!" and the sleigh picked up speed and collided with the portal. Again, urgh! I feel like I've been on a roundabout for three hours, why do they make me feel so sick?! As we passed through, I noticed that Bunny was experiencing the same feeling as me, cheeks puffed out like he was holding in the vomit. The others were fine, in fact, Jack looked excited, Sandy was smiling and Tooth was giggling. North of course has been laughing for, well, ever since I said I liked the sleigh.

Woaw! We were in Burgess now and the view is, beautiful. The lights that flickered in the windows of the houses looked like stars which had fallen from the sky and were now scattered across the town. The clouds created an abstract looked to the picture, obscuring some of the town and revealing some clear areas. Ok, note to self, ask North to take me up again but next time, with a camera.

Then something strange happened. The clouds became dark, really dark, pitch black.


	9. Chapter 9

The clouds began to hide the town below and became an unnatural darkness, colouring the sky around us black with only the moon to torch the sky. The others had noticed the change too, they became alert, getting out their weapons and listening and searching the skies around them.

It was silent. I stood up from my seat and made my way to Jack. A shadow, speed unnatural, flew past in the corners of our eyes and then disappeared. There was another but in the opposite direction, then another and another, all evaporating into the darkness as soon as we turned to find it. Jack put himself in front of me, like a human shield which I wasn't too pleased about.

The shadows continued to move and disorientate us. I caught another in the corner of my eye and quickly snapped my head towards it, but this time, with presence. It was a shadowy figure, draped in black cloth which appeared to catch the wind making it appear ghostly. Its head was cloaked with the shadows of its hood. Its arms were out stretched with long talons fixed at the ends.

I screamed which automatically alerted the others. Weapons were all at the ready, Jack shot his ice, Sandy flung his sand and Bunny threw his boomerang. The creature didn't even attempted to dodge but allowed it to be attacked. When hit, it disappeared into a black fog and scattered. The fog began to move out and… around us? It formed a circle around the sleigh and soon it split into ten new creatures, all with their talons spaced out, covering the gaps to escape.

We were all wide eyed, drenched in fear, until we heard a laugh, low and mocking. Another figure began to emerge from the dark clouds and stood upon the walls of the sleigh. It was a young man, in tight black skinny jeans and t-shirt, a long black leather trench coat with the hood over his spiky black hair, black knee high leather boots, white pasty skin and blood red eyes. In his right hand he held a long black scythe with swirled spiked details on curved silver blade at the top. His physical appearance was possibly 25 years old; he smiled grimly to reveal white shark teeth and then laughed again.

"Holá, Guardians!" His voice draped with a rich Mexican accent. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? Oh, and Jack~?" He sung, bringing a hand up to remove his hood and reveal…a really evil but REALLY good looking guy! His black sharp nailed finger then pointed to Jack and a crooked smile spread across his pasty face. "Pitch is _dead_ excited to be seeing you again. He hopes you'll _rise _to his offer, the offer you _deceased_ a few years back."

"Well he can forget it! I'm not working with him!" Jack hissed venomously at the attractive Grim reaper, who raised an eyebrow and gave him a croaked smile.

"Oooh, but you are so alike Jack! C'mon, join us! It's _dead fun_!" His smile became twisted and malice. Jack gave a look in discussed and Bunny decided he wasn't taking any more of it. He threw his boomerang at the reaper. The reaper ducked and jumped off the sleigh with a little mocking wave and a pout on his sickly lips. Jack and Bunny raced to look over the sides but the reaper had already made his escape and the rest of us were trapped, surrounded by creatures which radiated fear and death.

We all paused, looking around.

Moments passed and at once, Tooth, Sandy and Jack took off from the sleigh, flying straight up with five demons following which left me, Bunny and North with the remaining five demons, staring at us with hidden hollow expressions. Bunny threw a boomerang slicing one of the demons but the creature did not disappear, it passed straight through. North went to cut through a charging demon with his sword but the same thing happened. I looked up to see the other three, all struggling with the same problem. They seemed to multiply and all we could do was run. North cracked the reins and the Sleigh took off with speed. He dodged the demons as they charged. North only glanced back at us from a moment, just a moment, and a demon tackled the sleigh, violently tipping it to the side.

North remained at the front, however me and Bunny were not so lucky. We flew to the side, both falling over the sleighs wall. Bunny caught the wings with one paw and grabbed my hand with the other. I was dangling 1000 feet in the air and TERROFIED! The only reason I wasn't falling was because of Bunny but even his paw was beginning to slip. He had a pained expression on his face, eyes filled with fear as he glanced down at me.

I could see the claw marks he was leaving in the sleigh. Bunny kept his grip on my hand tight. It wasn't fare. Bunny will fall if he continues to hold my hand. He may be immortal but…1000 feet? Nobody can survive that fall, and even if they did, the pain would be excruciating! Children need the Easter Bunny, the children need hope.

I pulled my other arm up to grab Bunny's wrist, and tried to pull my body up. Bunny looked down confused at what I was doing. I pulled up until a mouth reached Bunny's paw and I bite down as hard as I could till I drew blood. Bunny yelped a yanked his paw back. Before he realised what I did, it was already too late. I started to fall.

I'm falling….

HOLY MOTHER OF…! I'M FALLING! I'm gunna splat on the floor! They'll have to scrape me off the pavement! I'll be mush! I'm going to die! This is it! I don't wanna die! Help! Please, someone help! I don't want it to end this way! I made a mistake! I'm sorry! Bunny I'm sorry! Jack! Jack, please save me! Brother help!

So many thoughts ran through my head, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to scream but the only thing that escaped my lips was one word.

"JACK!"

My eyes were tightly shut; I didn't want to see the ground. I was too scared. If this is it, please, just be quick. But then I stopped. The falling stopped. I felt something cold underneath me. I opened my eyes to see Jack holding me tightly. He wasn't looking at me, but upwards, dodging the shadowy demons and finally back to the sleigh. Our feet touched the wood and I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder repeating the words 'thank you' over and over again.

"Hey, shush, its ok sis, your safe. Well, as safe as you can be at this moment in time." Jack soothed, however I couldn't help but laugh at the last part. I raised my head to smile at him but something caught my eye from over his shoulder. The reaper was stood on a cloud of smoke but he wasn't alone, next to him was a tall man, sickly grey, with golden eyes. It was Pitch. They both had one arm out. A black malice dagger of black mist and sand formed between their hands and with a flick of the wrist flung straight towards us.

"NO!" I screamed. Jack immediately spun around, his eyes widened and he dived in front of me to shield me. I screamed and tried to push him out of the way but he didn't budge and the dagger … the dagger shot deep into Jacks chest.

He yelled in pure agony and I cried out his name. Bunny and North turned in the sleigh to see the display before them. As the Jack we all knew was becoming engulfed in darkness. The black mist and sand spread across his body. Tears started to stream down my face as I continued to scream and cry. Bunny tried to approach him, more sand flung in our direction, hitting us back into the side of the sleigh. When we looked up, Jack was hovering in the air, and became encased in a sphere of Black sand and mist.

We tried to get him out but couldn't. Sandy came down, hitting the dome with his sand whips and Tooth trying to slice it with her wings but to no avail. They both stepped down, all our faces covered with horror. What could we do?! The sphere was still until it began to shift and move. It erupted and burst, flying out in our direction causing our instincts to react. We all covered our faces with our arms.

When removing them, I can only describe what I saw as the final cut in my heart to slice it in two. What emerged from the darkness was not my brother but a _thing_. Jet black hair, dark blue hoody, white sharp teeth grinning through pale lips and violet eyes haunted by vile cruelty. Its back was arched up and its head was looking down at us. It's staff was covered in black ice with sparkled darkly as it hung from its arm.

The Guardians and I could only stare in horror as the Jack Frost we knew had gone and in its place was a nightmare. My heart could not be fixed from this horrific brake. Where's my brother? That is not my brother?! I wanted to scream as loud as I can. Jack's, what was Jack's, body then straightened up and hovered straight in front of us. Pitch and Grim emerged either side of him. Pitch placed a hand on his shoulder a stared at the rest of us.

"I told you he would change his mind."


	10. Chapter 10

How could this happen? How could I have been so thick?! This is my fault! If I wasn't so _stupid_ as to let go of Bunny's paw, thinking I was doing the right thing, Jack would be…Jack. Not this, this creature of darkness and malevolence. That was not my brother. That was a nightmare.

We had returned to the workshop. After Jack's transformation, the three dark creatures and their shadowy demons had disappeared with another childish mock of a wave from Grim. We had gone looking for them, looking around the world trying to find them but they were off the map. Their lights no longer existed on the globe. North had gone to his study alone. Bunny, Sandy and Tooth were together, worried as to North's actions, and me? I went over to the window at the top of the workshop, the one that overlooked the whole of the North Pole, the one Jack sat at after Sandy's death.

Tear were still rolling down my cheeks, staining them wet and leaving my eyes bloodshot. I just don't get it! Manny sent me back in time to test me for something. Pitch was there but made no effort to attack. Getting back to the Guardian world, Pitch had stolen the Book of oath, containing knowledge holding incredible power and recruited the Grim Reaper in his plans. We went to get the book back and they…_changed_ Jack. What are they up to?! Did Manny see this coming? Is this the _big thing_ he prophesized and needed my help with? What can I do?! I was the one who caused Jack to change!

I curled up on the window ledge, hands clawing at my hair and eyes screwed shut. The Book _had_ to be the reason for them to do this to Jack, they had to have unlocked something causing Jack to become a shadow of the boy he once was. I have to know what was in that book…but when Pitch has it, how can I? North can't know and memorised everything in it.

Why did Manny choose me? What is Pitch and…come to think of it, what is the Grim Reapers name? Anyways, why did they steal the book and what are they planning? And lastly, how do we get Jack back? Well, the last thing I should be doing is sitting here and blaming myself! Ok, think Beth think.

Pitch has recruited Grim in his plans to, obviously, bring down the Guardians. That must mean Grim has some kind of grudge _and _Pitch has bargained with him. They stole the book, so there is an obvious answer in there to bring them down forever. They rely on belief, so he'll try to bring them down with that but it didn't work last time so he'll change his battle plan. They turned Jack…that can only mean that they want his power or they want to break up the team, their more powerful when their together.

Pitch could be…Jack could have been a test. He hated him the most for bringing him down. Grim helped Pitch to maybe test this transformation thing on him so he could do it to all of them. If the Guardians are evil, then the children will fear them! Pitch will feed on that fear! The children will stop believing in all the good the Guardians do so then they'll disappear and Pitch will take over! That has to be it, right?!

What about the Grim Reaper? What's actually in it for him? I mean, he's someone who kills people when it's their time and takes them to the afterlife, he doesn't get power from fear, he gets it from ever soul he reaps. Death is the oldest thing out there, you can't kill it, and you can't escape it. So why would he help Pitch defeat the Guardians? There has to be a story behind it. I should ask the Guardians on this one.

I wipe away the last of my tears and untangle my fingers from my hair. I stand off the ledge and make my way the where ever the Guardians were, might need help from the yetis. I walked to the yeti I recognised from the movie, Phil.

"Phil!" The fur ball turned to me and garbled something. I should also ask North to teach me Yeti, may come in handy. "I need you to take me to the Guardians; I need to ask them something very important." I asked. The yeti again said _something_ but I had no idea. "Uuuuuuurrhhhhh…what?" I replied. The yeti seemed fed up and slumped its shoulders and rolled its eyes. It then gestured its hand to follow and began to walk. "Thanks Phil." I smiled.

We arrived just outside North's office where the others were, all but North who was at the other side of the door. I should get a map so I don't have to keep asking the yetis because Phil is one _moody _yeti. The others head cocked up at my arrival and Tooth flew over to me and tightly embraced me.

"Beth, we've been looking everywhere for you! We were so worried! Are you ok?" She asked, stroking my hair and cooing like a worried mother. I smiled back at her, grateful.

"I'm fine Tooth, thank you. I've just been thinking and I think I have a few answers, but I need to ask a few things to finish the puzzle. One, what is the Grim Reapers name? And Two, does he have a grudge against you for any reason?" I asked, looking at all the Guardians. Tooth still hadn't let go of me, I think she really just needs the company comfort for what's happened.

"He goes by many names but 'is original, the name he wa' given wa' Azrael Muerte." Bunny answered, he face serious and head hung. "He never chose sides, he just did his job, never got involved wi' anythin' cos he couldn't. He's death; he'd mess up the balance." He paused for a moment before he continued. "There wa' a disagreement, Manny and Azrael, about Jack." This is when my eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Jack doesn't even know Azrael up until now, right?" I asked, almost panicked.

"Exactly, ya already know that Jack died before he became Jack Frost." I nodded. "Well, Manny thought he deserved a second chance. Jack's the only one of us to die before he wa' chosen and Azrael didn't like it. He gets power from reaping souls when they die, nobody's escaped _death_ and Azrael was furious 'bout Manny messing with his job. It isn't really us Azrael want's gone, it's Jack and Manny." Bunny stopped looking scared. Tooth and Sandy were looking decidedly uncomfortable too.

"That's why he's joined Pitch; they both get the same deal in the end!" The others just looked at me confused. "Don't you get it? Pitch wants you guys gone so he can spread fear; and Azrael wants Manny gone so he can reap the souls that should be reaped and stop more spirits being born, them both attacking Jack was their pay back on him! They want power!" When I finished talking theirs eyes widened, now they were getting the main idea of what they want. And why they were doing this.

"Beth, do you have any ideas as to what their plans are?" Tooth buzzed at me, hoping for the answer she wants.

"I have an idea but I need to talk to North as well. Is he still in his office?" I asked, Tooth face sunk and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"He hasn't come out since we got back. He was acting strange, not sad but, scared." Tooth answered.

"I gotta admit somethin' wasn't right. North is strong in situations like this. When he was walkin' to his office, I caught his facial expression; it was like he was in pain." Bunny added. Sandy then popped up from the ground waving his hands. He made sandy images of North clutching his arm to his stomach, before acting it out himself, holding one arm to his stomach with a pained expression. This made us frown, until I then released. Were any of us actually paying attention to North?

"Did North get hit?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, now we're a little scared. Why? Well, North might have gotten hit in the battle, and when I say hit, I don't mean a pansy little smack in the face, no, I mean hit by something very similar to what Jack got hit by. I mean we didn't actually see North a lot in the fight. Sandy and Tooth were working together while Bunny was dangling off the wing of the sleigh and Jack was saving me from a messy death. None of us were around North, who's to say he didn't get hit and kept it from us.

The remaining Guardians looked at me and each other worried. Bunny was the first to look at the door which all our gazes then followed. Sandy hovered over to the door and began to twist the handle slowly. Tooth, Bunny and I had hurried close by him in case we something unexpectedly hurts Sandy. He pulled the door open slightly, allowing me to poke my head around the corner.

"North? North, are you ok? It's Bethany." I spoke calmly and quietly. Sandy had pushed the remainder of the down open. His office was still a mess, even when we helped clean it up a little, when we found out Pitch had taken the Book of Oath. We had managed to pick up some papers and turn the furniture the right way round at the time but they now seemed to have moved back into their original backward positions. North was nowhere to be seen.

We stepped in the office slowly, preparing for any surprises that came out at us. This wasn't right, something wasn't right. We looked around although it was difficult to get a clear sight of what was in here. Then we heard a sound. Like a groan. Bunny, of course with his sensitive hearing, was the first to pick up and moved into its location. He sniffed around, picking up a piece of furniture and moving it out of the way.

Underneath was North, curled up on the floor, with his eyes tightly shut. His arms were around his stomach were the veins of black sand were crawling up his body. Tooth's humming wings were heard behind me.

"North!" Tooth screamed as she whizzed down to him, placing a small hand on his cheek and the other stroking his head. Us three moved closer and the tears in Tooth's eyes could be seen.

"No, North, why didn't you tell us?" She whispered. I could feel the tear swell up in my eyes and when I glanced at Sandy and Bunny, they had the glass looking in them as well. North groaned opening his eyes to reveal one had lost its original colour. While one remained a magnificent blue, the other had turned blood red.

We were all taken aback by this; the black veins were bad enough. It seemed that North's transformation was happening slowly, possibly due to the location of the cut. Where Jacks had been straight through the chest, North had it in the left side of his stomach and it was slowly making its way up. It also seemed the North was fighting it, but this had left him so incredibly weak.

"I…I d-didn't vwant y-you to wo-worry. Tis t-too late for me. I c-cannot fight i-it." North breathed out exhausted. I felt guilty for doing it but I had to, it was only a matter of time before North would be consumed and I needed to get an answer out of him before we went down to get the book back and change Jack and North back. I stepped forward by Tooth and looked right into his eyes.

"North, I know your hurt but you can do this. Is there anything you can give us, tell us how the book helped Pitch to do this. I have a theory but I need to know about the book. I know there's something in that cookie filled brain of yours." I begged North could tell us something before he changed; the tears now began to fall down my cheek but still tried to maintain my smile. When he looked up at me, he seemed heartbroken but a little smile appeared on his face. I smiled more. I love it when people smile.

"Library, t-top shelf, far l-left, gold book." He said still smiling. He brought a hand up to my cheek and brushed back a tear that was about to fall. "Your smile is important, Beth." he whispered. I was confused, what was that supposed to mean? I knitted my eyebrows together with questioning eyes at North but before he could answer, his eyes screwed shut and the sand and mist consumed him. Tooth and I moved back fast to meet Bunny and Sandy who watched from a distance.

When the Black blanket disappeared, so did North.

There was now no hesitation, we all made our way to the library, I followed from behind considering I had NO idea where the hell I was going in this place. Seriously, it's like Pan's labyrinth, it's ridiculous. Tooth was leading the way saying she knew where it was. The girl has good memory after all. Bunny and Sandy were either side of me, following until we arrived.

WOW! This – It's huge! I mean, how does he read this much! Oh for the love of – how are we supposed to find the bloody thing! We all stood at the doorway staring at the unbelievable size of the library, it looked like it went on for a mile. After sighing, rolling our eyes and cursing North for being a hairy bookworm, we made our way down to the far left. It was Sandy and Tooth's duty to look at the top as they were the only ones who could fly up.

I grabbed the ladders that were nearby and slid them along to climb and push myself along looking for the gold book. Bunny, I was on the verge of falling off the ladders and crying out in laughter. He decided to go with his stereotypical demeanour and was jumping up to find it. No joke, he was jumping like they do in the cartoons, arms curled up to his chest, facing the bookshelf and jumping up every 5 seconds like Peter Rabbit to look for it. I think I'm going to pee my pants!

After trying to contain my amusement and about an hour of looking, Sandy had found the book and began waving it in the air with a huge grin on his face. I cheered, patting the little guy on the head and telling him well done. He's so cute! The other two had gathered and the four of us were now looking down at the book which Sandy still held, he was glancing at us as if to wait for us to give him the thumbs up. I turned to him Sandy and smiled.

"Let's gets reading shall we."

Sandy turned the cover.


	12. Chapter 12

_3__rd__ person_

Pitch was pacing in the centre section of his lair, holding the large book in his hand and reading through it whilst Azrael and Jack sat on the hollow globe fooling around. Jack had shaped black ice into several balls and was tossing it over to Azrael who was hitting it away with his scythe into the wall like a baseball bat. Both were laughing and weirdly enough, getting along very well. Their personalities clashed as they both enjoyed their little mischievous moments.

"Pitchy baby~" Azrael sung over to the pacing man. "When are you going to get your head out of that book and tell us our next step? The suspense is _killing _me ya know?" He moaned, pouting at the grey man. Azrael was an unusual character. As the Grim Reaper, you expect an emotionless skeleton that's _really _creepy and expressionless. No, he enjoys his job, a little too much. He has fun. He pulls pranks; he's incredibly social with fellow evil doers and is an unbelievable flirt.

Pitch looked up at the reaper and raised and invisible eyebrow at him.

"Don't call me that." He said, sounding fed up, this made Jack laugh and decide and peek over at the page he was looking at. He flew off the globe and hovered over his shoulder looking down curiously at the book. Pitch caught this and slightly pulled away from him.

"Watcha do~ing?" he asked sweetly. He just got the cold shoulder which he pouted at. "Aww c'mon Pitchy. I'm part of the team now _remember_." Jack smirked slyly at him, still keeping his feet off the ground and hugging his staff. Pitch turned to the teen and sighed, closing the book and placing it on a nearby table. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down to the ground.

"You will see, Frost. He should be here any minute now." Pitch smirked and looked at Azrael who returned the knowing grin. He stood on the ground twirling his scythe.

"I'll go and get him." He said and walked out of the room. Jack looked up at Pitch confused, knitting his eyes brows and scrunched up his pixie nose. Pitch only chuckled at the response and began to walk away. Jack however ever was stubborn and wanted answers; he flew up and in front of Pitch, stopping him in his tracks.

"Noooo you don't, you're going to tell me or I may just have to nip your nose." He smirked. Before Pitch could reply, the musical voice of Azrael echoed through the tunnels.

"He's here~! Our handsome Guardian leader has _risen_~!" Azrael danced in the centre room, linking his arm with a very large man, a man Jack recognised instantly and his grin only grew wider. The man was tall and large; his hair was black as well as his beard and moustache. His eyes were blood red as was his shirt and his trousers were black. Tattoos adored each arm, one labelled 'Naughty' and the other 'Naughtier'. Two swords were strapped to his sides, the handles gold and the blades a reflective black.

Jack jumped up in childish excitement and ran over to the large man smiling to reveal his shark white teeth.

"North!"

_Now back to my narrative _

We had finished looking through the book and had managed to come to a few conclusions. Well, Pitch and Azrael were working together because they want all the Guardians and Manny gone, that was easy. They stole the Book because it tells them how to defeat them. The Guardians either need to not be believed in or be feared by the children, and Manny is at his weakest during a lunar eclipse. He's supposed to come down to Earth at the time and goes into hiding, to hide from Pitch.

Now we know what they are planning, Pitch wants the children to fear the Guardians this time, instead of getting them to not be believed in. Grim is going to hunt down Manny during the lunar eclipse in three days and reap his soul. That is actually the really serious problem. After that, the world is practically theirs. But what I don't get is how they managed to turn Jack and North into…monsters. Pitch must use some of his powers, the fear he collects from children and somehow transfer it to Jack and North with the help of the Reaper. After all, who doesn't fear death?

Oh no. They want the children to fear the Guardians. Oh for crying out loud! Does that mean I have to babysit a Rabbit, a Humming Bird and a very small man? They want the Guardians to become nightmares, so now me, a seventeen year old girl with an IQ of ten has to save them from the darkness with the power of a smile. Fan-bloody-tastic!

We were all sat on the cosy chairs in the library around the fireplace. Everyone just couldn't grasp our heads around this. We've lost Jack and North, who knows who they'll go after next. We just sat in silence and tried to think. Tooth was in the corner of the room, giving orders to her mini teeth; after all, she does work 24/7. Sandy must be sending dreams with the power of his mind or something because swirls of sand were doing loop-di-loops over his head.

"We can't stay 'ere. It's already been attacked once; they'll come back for the rest of us." Bunny pointed out, standing up from the arm chair. Tooth came over, realising that we were beginning to discuss.

"Where should we go? Pitch got to the Tooth Palace too easily last time. But thanks to his last attempt, I managed to keep the teeth safe, stopping any magic of the sort tampering with the children's memories." Tooth said proud, to which the rest of us sighed in relief. Thank god we know one thing is ok.

"We could stay in the Warren till we have a plan. There's no reason for 'im to get in now Easters months away." Bunny said. It seemed reasonable, Tooth seemed to agree and so did Sandy, giving us the thumbs up. Bunny then tapped his foot on the ground and a hole appeared. Now I know this is serious and all but I've _really_ been looking forward to sliding down one of Bunny's tunnels.

Sandy hopped in first, Tooth flew in after, I jumped in and Bunny after me, closing the tunnel behind. I slid down the loopy tunnels, whooping and laughing as speed picked up and it felt like the worlds coolest slide. Tooth was giggling too as she let he wings rest and joined me in the slippy experience. A light then began to appear at the end of the tunnel and we all slid out. The others seemed to land delicately; however I again landed face first in the dirt. Like I did with the snowglobe.

Spitting out the dirt I stood up and brushed off the grass on my cloths. I laughed a bit as we all gathered around smiling. It was peaceful in the Warren and not to mention beautiful, lush and green.

"C'mon, this way. I gotta a little nesting area where we can plan." Bunny said, gesturing his hand for us to follow and hopping forward. Tooth and Sandy were hovering after and I jogged. We were all smiling, we were getting somewhere, and we can do this. We all go to the nest but Bunny stopped, ears twitched, nose twitch and his eyes grew in panic. He got out his boomerangs and stood in front on me, Tooth and Sandy followed suit.

It was silent at first but then we heard shifting. Shadows began to move. We were in a circle and looking around. At once, black fog began to surround us and formed into a new kind of creature. They were like dogs, wolves, hounds. They had dagger like claws and spikes popped out of their backs. The teeth were bared and sharp. Their eyes were blood red and hungry. If I could name the creatures, I would undoubtedly say Hell Hounds. They were all growling at us.

Behind them, the fog began to shift and a figure appeared through. It was Azrael.

"Holá amigos!" He yelled happily. Bunny responded with a growl, equally sounding like the hell hounds around us. Azrael smirked at us and began to swing back and forth.

"Muy estúpido coming here Guardians. We were expecting it. Oh and your little friends are fine~! Their enjoying themselves! But now it's time for you _to bite the dust_. Go get'em boys!" He yelled and the hounds were released.


	13. Chapter 13

We were surrounded. Bunny had his boomerangs out at the ready; Sandy was forming sand whips and Tooth…woaw! Where did she get those daggers from?! Was she hiding them under her feathers or something?! Stop it Beth, we're going to die and all you can think of is what's under Tooth's feathers (no innuendo intended).

The Guardians were all in a circle around me. They were protecting me even though _they_ were the ones in trouble. Just give me a weapon and I'll kick hell hound booty! The hounds were released and began to charge at us. Bunny and Sandy got straight to work, throwing hits and dissolving the hounds. Wait, why can they now destroy these ones? The demons weren't even slightly affected.

Tooth stood by me, fighting off what we could; she was using her wings to slice through the creature and her daggers to cut through. I picked up a large stick, just under a foot taller than me, with an unusual twirl going up at the top, from the ground and started to hit the creatures with as much force as I could conger up. I had to do something. Tooth glanced at me and called out my name, I turned to her and she threw me one of her daggers. I caught it in my right hand and gave her a look of permission. She smiled and nodded at me and we got to work, back to back action.

Whilst battling off the hounds, I tried to get as many glances at Sandy and Bunny as I possibly could. Sandy was up in the air like he usually is, fending off the creatures that could somehow fly with his sand whips, flicking the beasts into dust and crumbling to the ground. Bunny was jumping and ricocheting off trees and rocks, throwing his enchanted boomerang at as many as he could, each throw returning back to him so he could repeat his actions over and over again.

Azrael was leaning against a tree with a smug grin on his face, laughing at our attempts to save ourselves. He was twirling his scythe with his hand, effectively, creating more fog to appear and morph into more hounds. I knitted my eyebrows in irritation and snarled at the pathetic and lazy reaper. In response he winked and blew me a kiss. Ok, that's it, it's bad enough you can't even be _bothered_ to attack us yourself.

I jumped over one of the approaching hounds and raced towards the reaper, I heard Tooth scream my name, telling me to come back but I was already in momentum. When I got close enough, I threw the dagger. The dagger embedded into the trunk of the tree, missing his head by mere centimetres. He raised his eyebrows at me as if impressed, to be fair; I was surprised I could even do it myself. I still had the stick in my hand, after throwing the dagger; I held back, I'd be a bit thick to race right up to him defenceless. I waited a few meters away from him, holding the stick defensively and waiting for him to release the hounds.

The weirdo laughed at me and then smirked. He raised his arm out straight and formed a dagger out of fog. Oh boy I know where this is going. I readied myself with the held tight in my hands. With the flick of his wrist, the dagger was flying towards me. I waited for the right moment, and when the dagger was close enough, I swung the stick, separating the dagger into a mass of fog that flew behind on either side of me.

Azrael's face then changed, he scowled at me, a lot less mischievous and a lot more dangerous. He out stretched his arm again, the dagger began to reform, repositioning myself, I prepared for another blow to hit way. As he was about to flick his wrist, he raised his hand, a foot above my head then flung it. I ducked instinctively. As the dagger flew over my head, I followed it as it went up and over. Turning around, I saw bunny, mid-jump, about to retrieve his boomerang. The dagger had a direct course. The dagger pieced the skin of Bunny's shoulder and the momentum sent him back, back colliding with a tree trunk and his body tumbled to the ground.

"BUNNY!" I screamed and ran up to him, his body crawling with the black veins which engulfed Jack and North. They…wait; Azrael has control over Pitch's nightmare sand?! The dagger that embedded itself in Bunny was a mixture of sand and mist. Pitch must have given some of his sand to Azrael, so he could transform one of the Guardians, because they knew we would come here.

I heard Azrael laugh from behind me, the hounds had evaporated and Tooth and Sandy came running towards me at my scream. We were all knelt by Bunny who was drifting in and out of consciousness. The darkness began to consume him and the same process began. A sphere of black began to engulf Bunny as he was encased in darkness and possessed by evil. Sandy tried to make and attempt of breaking it, but he failed, like we all did with Jack.

The dome began to erupt and exploded in a fit of dust. Bunny was gone and in his place, a rabid animal.

Bunny was now stood; his paws no longer had their delicate touch as they were accessorised with sharp claws. His fur was now a deep, dark grey, dull and colourless and no longer smooth and silky, but untamed and rough. The imprints on his fore head and arms were jagged and misshapen, no longer beautiful designs. His eyes were a venomous yellow; his teeth were bared sharp and snarling. His boomerangs were no longer blunt and enchanted but razor like and jagged. His ears fell back to his head, like a dog when they ready to attack.

Tooth, Sandy and I stare in fear. Bunny's transformation looked like a wild beast. He just stood there, staring at us and we just stared back. Azrael's laugh however cut us off. He had moved in the shadows to peek out from behind Bunny like a child in hide and seek. He had a smug grin on his face; he leaned on Bunny and began to stroke his fur.

"Aww~ now aren't you so adorable~" Azrael cooed at Bunny, scratching him behind the ear. "Don't you think he looks so much better now?!" He mocked, earning looks of discussed from the rest of us. He gazed as us, leaving Bunny's side he started to move forward, scythe in hand, held up as a warning as he got closer towards Tooth, Sandy and I. We made no obligation to attack, although my grip on the stick tightened as I suppressed the urge. He stood right in front of me; he was about a foot taller, and was looking down at me, smiling. He leaned down closer so I could feel his cold breathe on my neck.

"I'd watch your back if I was you. You may not be a Guardian, but," he straightened up, smiling to reveal his shark teeth and did one quick lick across them, making me shiver. "You're welcome to join the team. I've always wanted a _killer_ sidekick!" THAT'S IT! I snarled at him and kicked him in the leg, effectively knocking him to his knees with a cry. I was about to grab the other two and run but I forgot Bunny wasn't Bunny anymore. He lunged forward, pinning me to the ground and growling at me.

Luckily, Sandy had quick reflexes. He flicked a sand whips at Bunny, knocking him off a few feet away and sending him to sleep. I hurried up off the ground and ran to the two remaining Guardians. Tooth grabbed me around the waist and we took flight. Sandy was following suit as he formed a dream cloud and began to follow, leaving the unconscious Bunny and the whining Azrael on the grassy floor of Bunny's warren. Tooth went forward, flying through one of the tunnels, who knew where we would end up, but as long as it was out of there, we didn't care.

Following through the tunnels, we reached day light. We were outside in the middle of the day, the sun at its highest point in the sky. We looked around a bit, acknowledging the location. I knew where we were. We were in the place that we were supposed to go to, the place we planned to be in before Azrael and Pitch attacked us. Tooth placed me down on the glass, I stood for a while before I sat down by the lake and Sandy came down to join me. Tooth remained hovering but at a lower level so conversation was available to her.

We were in Burgess. We remained quiet for a few moments, enabling ourselves to take in what we saw, but I then broke the silence.

"We need to find Jamie Bennett."


	14. I'm sorry, it's not a chapter

Sorry peeps, I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter :(

My next chapter may take a while, I've been in and out of hospital lately due do repetitive severe panic attacks and don't have a lot of time to write,

Also my computer is acting a bit weird and hating on me so that's causing delay.

Hope you don't mind waiting,

Sorry again, I'll make sure when I get everything in order, I will give you many chapters :)

Many sorry's


	15. Chapter 14

**_Hey peeps, just want to tell you that there may be delays between the chapters because my laptop hates me and only works when it wants to._**

**_Anyways, I have a chapter for you, up and ready, hope you like :)_**

**_Also, because I'm going crazy with excitement for the next William Joyce book,_**

**_I'm curious and almost hoping that Mother Nature and Jack Frost appear more in it, and also, Mother Nature is like a sassy sarcastic character, and also like a teenager who had to grow up too early, so she's a grown women in a child's body._**

**_I would fall in love with all the creators of RoTG if they made a second movie with her in (sorry, kinda become a quick fan on Mother Nature :D)_**

**_Anyways, _I'll let you read, I hope you like it, greatly appreciate if you review too, and those who have, THANK YOU!**

* * *

_3__rd__ person_

"Pitchy baby~! I have a new recruit! And he's just _drop dead_ adorable!" Azrael sang as he skipped with a limp down the tunnels of Pitch's lair. In the center, there was Pitch and North stood around a table talking about serious plans whilst jack was sat crossed legged on the table, grinning and twirling his staff behind his back off the edge of the dark oak. At the sound of Azrael's voice, Jack jumped up in excitement to see their new member. He flew up to them, letting some papers catch flight and leave them to twirl in the wind to the floor. He went wide eyed at Bunny's new look.

"Wow cotton tail! Look at you!" he grinned, flying up and sitting on the rabbits shoulders, stroking his head. "You look so rough and tumble, like a wild dog. But your still my big strong kangaroo." He laughed then cooed. The newly formed rabbit laughed sarcastically at the statement before flicking the winter boy off his shoulders and causing him to fall on his butt with a pout.

"Nice to know ya think am strong, frostbite." He said smirking grimly and leaning over the sulking teen on the cold stone floor. Azrael during this time had already made his way to the table that North and Pitch stood around, continuing to limp. Pitch frowned at Azrael at his pathetic attempt to try jump up onto the table and lay down on it. North continued to move papers on the table, sorting out locations and listing names of children who are more vulnerable and those harder to crack, those who believed and those who didn't. The Book of Oath remained closed on a separate table, locked in a back sand padlock.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Pitch inquired, raising a hairless eyebrow at the reaper, who turned to face him in a daydream like state.

"La chica, the Guardians were with, gave me a _killer_ kick to the leg." He frowned. Pitch chuckled at his partner as he sulked. "MiM has got plans for her ya know, otherwise she wouldn't _be_ there." At this Pitch frowned at. He had worked too hard for this, planned carefully to execute perfectly. His plan was almost complete, he was only planning on changing one last Guardian, the other, he had special plans for, the girl was never a concern of his. After Azrael's confirmation, he started to doubt her importance. After thinking for a while, he smirked.

"Well, we'll just send her a little gift. I'm sure she'll want to see her brother again." His voice was soothing but filled with vile cruelty. Azrael smiled at this, he tilted his head up and then looked towards the newly reformed winter teen as he quarreled with the beast like bunny. Jack was smirking and making jokes to tease the rabbit. He was floating upside down, face to face with the rabbit who bared his razor sharp teeth, growling and trying to return fire at the snarky comments the teen made.

"Do we know where they are? Oooh! Can I go with him?! La chica interests me; I would take great_ pleasure_ in reaping her soul. That kick really hurt." Azrael pouted and begged, sitting up and pressing his hands together at the nightmare man. Pitch walked closer to him so they were mere inches away from each other.

"Don't you only reap those whose time has come to an end?" Pitch quizzed with a confused expression. Azrael grinned, revealing his sharp teeth gritted together, his eyes flashing with cunning evil.

"Exactly."

_My narrative_

"What? Why do we need to find Jamie? W-we can't put him in danger like this. Or any of the children! Oh, what do we do?! Poor Bunny! We need to do something, now." Tooth spoke, her voice wavering and breaking down. Tooth was really jittery, she didn't know what to do, and she just kept fluttering in circles rubbing her arms nervously. Sandy was stood short, looking worried at how she was acting. He tried to follow her actions but it only made him dizzy so he plopped his little bottom on the grass near by me.

"Jamie and the others need to know what's happened. Pitch is planning to make the children fear you guys, if we warn them, they have no reason to be scared, they can help us and give you two enough energy so we can get Jack, North and Bunny back." I said, walking up to Tooth and placing my hands on her cheeks to look at me, her face still held a nervous disposition. I gave her a smile and she soon calmed down, returning the smile to me. Sandy soon came hovering off the ground in between us and giving us the thumbs up with a smile.

"Then let's go." The two remaining Guardians, nodded and we began to make our way to the house. I had no idea where I was going so, again, me and Sandy let Tooth lead the way. We walked through town which I found kind of odd considering nobody in the neighborhood would be able to see them apart from me and the kids who believed. It was also weird that the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman were hovering so casually in the streets of Burgess.

There was no snow in Burgess now, which made the place seem odd, almost incomplete. However spring was around the corner, I had more or less completely missed winter whilst being in a coma, well missed it in England, but jack still gave me a little snow in March when I woke up. But Burgess with no snow just didn't look right, even in spring, it needed it. When walking through town to Jamie's house, I was getting some really funny looks from the people who were walking by. I just frowned at them making them turn away from me.

"Tooth," I whispered, trying not to move my lips too much. "Why are people looking at me funny?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side and gave a little giggle.

"Beth, look at your hand." I gave her a confused look then looked down at my hand. Oh. I'm still holding the stick. OK, now it's kind of making sense, I'm walking through town, alone, with a 6 ft stick in my hand. No I totally get it now. I frowned at myself realizing just how stupid and clueless I was, only to make Tooth giggle more and Sandy do a little silent jiggle. I shook my head at them as we came to the end of Jamie's street. We didn't even need to go to his house because he and his friends were all playing football (or _soccer _as they say it,_) _in the street.

They were all pretty occupied with the game that they hadn't noticed us at the end of the street. We all looked at them and smiled, and then we realized the horrible news we were about to tell them. I looked at them both, nodded, and then we made our way over. The kid that I believe is called Monty had tripped over the ball whilst the other had continued to try get the ball in the net at the other end of the street, luckily for us, he was facing our way so when he looked up, his eyes suddenly grew twice the size.

I saw him take a big intake of air, his smile spread across and at the top of his lungs the kids shouted,

"Guys look!" Everyone stopped and looked around to us, all of them then began to run up to us smiling and shouting Sandy and Tooth's name. There were a few hugs given to the remaining Guardians, I just stood back a little to let the little reunion go on until they had all settled down. Monty then turned towards me who watched the scene unfold. He then tilted his head to the side,

"You can see them?"


End file.
